Camp rock: Mitchie Torres and Selena Black first summer
by Angelina56
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a 15 year old who is finishing up her Sophomore year of high school before she heads off to camp rock for the summer. Selena Black is Nate Black's twin sister and she will be going to camp rock this summer to along with her brother and his band mates. what will happen leading up to camp rock and at camp rock. read and find out... smithcie in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the people who made it not me sadly.**

A/N: this is my new story hope you all like it. So here it is enjoy guys.

A/N: I just thought I would let you all know that I am still working on my other Camp Rock stories guys.

* * *

**Camp Rock: Mitchie Torres and Selena Black first summer**

**Prologue **

Hi I'm Mitchie Torres I'm fifteen years old and I'm a Sophomore at Steven's high school in Wyckoff New Jersey.

I'm was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, to Connie Lewis born in Mexico and Bobby Callaghan born in Ireland.

My parents split when I was 11 and my mom and I moved from New York to New Jersey while my father stayed in New York. I haven't seen him since I was 11 and he was heading off to prison for child abuse and Spousal abuse.

My mother got remarried when I was 12 years old to Ethan Torres and she changed both our last names from Callaghan to Torres.

My mother has her own catering business and my stepfather owns a record company that is a known all around the world as Philips Records.

There are Phillips Records in many places in the United States. So he really rich.

Ethan has done a good job of keeping me and my mother away and semi-secret from the press.

They know that his married and has a step daughter but that's all.

My birthday is June 15 and I will be sixteen years old yay me. Note's my sarcasm.

To me it just makes me a year older and closer to getting away from the cruel people at my high school.

At school I get bullied a lot and I have no friends since Sierra moved to China right before our sophomore year.

I'm a nobody at school I try to doge everyone at school. So that way they leave me alone it works sometimes but not always.

My mom and stepfather have no idea what happens to me at school they think that have a lot of friends and am well like.

I just let them think that I don't want them to have to worry about me but they do sometimes.

I guess I should tell you that I just found out that I'm pregnant today about 3 hours ago.

The doctor said that I'm 10 weeks pregnant or 3 months if you prefer months over weeks.

I'll just say that my stepfather was disappointed in me, but who care's he's not my real father. He's always busy with work and when he's not he's in his room sleeping.

Now don't get me wrong I like my stepfather but we don't always get along.

I know you are probably wondering about how my mother reacted when I told her I was pregnant.

Well when she first found out that I her fifteen year old daughter was pregnant she fainted.

When she came to it took her a few mins to process what I just told her.

After that we talked for a few hours and worked everything out.

My mother and stepfather said that I could keep my baby when it was born if I wanted to. They also said that I could have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, but I told them that I didn't want to have an abortion it was something I could not do to an innocent baby.

I told them that I would think about adoption or keeping it. They said had a few months to think about it before I had to make any decision.

I will not take any decision light lee, because I will have to live the rest of my life with my decision that I make regarding my unborn child.

I have time before I make the biggest decision of my life.

I bet you are wondering if my mom and stepfather asked me who got me pregnant. Well I haven't told them yet and I don't plan on telling them for a while.

You see I have some trust issues that I'm working on. It may take some time for me to open up about who I had sex with and also the same guy who got me pregnant.

Oh yes I know who got me pregnant and to this very minute. I still can't believe that I had sex with him.

He's famous and I'm a nobody from New Jersey who loves music very much and has dreams of one day being a famous singer.

I went to a party the night I had sex. I remember very little from that night thanks to the alcohol I had, but I have a video from the night we meet and had sex along with photos of us and others from the party we were at.

Let me tell ya some of the photos were wow! I can't believe I did some of those things in the photos and in the video.

Oh well what's done is done and there's no changing it.

I know that you are probably wondering if I told him as was pregnant with our unborn child.

Well yes I tried to tell him but his parents intervened and said that they wanted a test proving that it was there grandchild and that their son had gotten me pregnant.

So we talked and set up a date for me to have CVS (Chorionic villus sampling) done and have their sons DNA tested against my baby.

I haven't told my mother or stepfather yet but from what I read they do it during the weeks 11-12.

His parents said that they would pay for the procedure to be done and that if he wasn't the father they wanted me to never contact them or try and talk to their son again.

I agreed what choose did I have but to agree if I ever wanted to tell their son I was pregnant and that he would have son or daughter before he even turned 18.

Just so you know he will be sixteen very soon not much older than me.

Well I'm getting sleep and hungry both at the same time and I still have some homework to do before I can go to bed.

Speaking of homework and school. I'm worried about what will happen at school when everyone finds out that I'm pregnant.

I hope that they don't find out anytime soon, but I have to take it one day at a time.

One thing I do know is that I love this unborn baby growing in my uterus and I'll do anything I can to protect it no matter what.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this first chapter to my new story it means a lot to me I hope you all will be nice if you review but you don't have to review if you don't want to its up to you readers. MORE TO COME!

~Angelina56


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock as much as I wish I did. It belongs to the people who made it not me sadly.

A/N: this is my new story hope you all like it. So here it is enjoy guys. Jersey's hill gated community is for the rich and famous people in New Jersey. I have now idea if that is a real gated community but it is in my story. Thanks for the reviews guys makes my day.

**Mitchie ~ age 15 almost 16~**

**Shane ~ age 15 almost 16~ **

**Nate ~ age 15~ **

**Caitlyn ~ age 15~**

**Selena ~ age 15~**

**Jason ~ age 16 almost 17~**

**Lola ~ age 14 almost 15~**

A/N: go to my profile to see connect three's and Mitchie mother and stepfathers mansion in the Jersey's hill gated community and in this story most the Mansions in the community have personal gets around them. Also there are 3 streets in the community in this story guys.

Torres mansion located Third Street in the back of the community were the bigger mansions are. It is the biggest mansion in the gated community. There is a mansion bought a few months ago 3 mansion down from Mitchie's home wonder who bought it?

* * *

**Camp rock: Mitchie Torres and Selena Black first summer**

Pregnancy

3 months

**Chapter 1**

**Torres Mansion**

_**Jersey's Hill's Gated Community**_

_Monday_

_**Mitchie's bathroom (4:20 am)**_

Mitchie was setting on the floor of her bathroom leaning against the toilet as she dry heaved in to the toilet.

Good did Mitchie hated morning sickness to her it was more like all day sickness.

She woke up at 4 having to pee and she's been in her bathroom since then.

Mitchie ran out of things in her stomach to throw up about 10mins ago.

Mitchie felt her stomach calm down some and suddenly she became really hungry and tired at the same time.

So she slowly stood up and flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink to wash her hands and mouth.

* * *

**Few mins later **

Mitchie put her tooth-brush in its holder and wiped her face off.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had bed head and light circles under her eyes from getting little sleep the past few days.

Mitchie thought about her baby grown inside her uterus as she lowered a hand to rest on the slight swell of her belly.

She couldn't believe that she was 13 weeks pregnant already and close to the end of her first Trimester.

Mitchie took one last look at herself in her bathroom mirror and headed to her room to make a pit stop before, heading down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**Torres kitchen (4:37 am)**

Mitchie put her song book that she got out of her room before she came down to the kitchen to eat on the breakfast bar.

Then she made her way over to the big refrigerator and opened it.

Mitchie looked at what was in the refrigerator and saw nothing that really caught her eye.

Accepted maybe the jar of pickles that she took out and put on the breakfast bar near her song book.

Than Mitchie made her way back over to the refrigerator.

Mitchie wondered if there was some ice-cream in the freezer that she could maybe eat with her pickles.

It's something she's been craving lately.

Mitchie's mom said that she had the same craving when she was pregnant with her.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Mitchie sat on one of the breakfast bar's chairs in the big kitchen in the mansion that belongs to her stepfather eating her ice-cream mixed with pickles as she thought about the test results from the CVS(Chorionic villus sampling) she had done.

The test revealed that the famous singer was the father of her baby.

Mitchie felt tears pool in her eyes as she thought about some of the hurtful things his mother said to her apart from saying that she needed to stay away from her son and that if it was money she wanted she would send her some.

**_Flashback to Mitchie's phone talk with famous guy's mother_**

"_Hello Michelle it's me Lauren my son's the one who got you pregnant."_

"_Oh hey miss Lauren. How are you this fine day?" asked Mitchie nervously to her unborn Childs grandmother._

"_I'm fine girl, now let's get straight to it Shaw we?" said Lauren rudely to Mitchie._

"_Umm...mm... okay sure." Said Mitchie nervously._

"_I don't know how you got my son to sleep with you. You slut but I do now that you are not coming near my son ever again you filthy whore. I think the only reason that you has sex with my son was so you could entrap him and get lots of money from him because his a famous person. You're nothing but a gold digger I bet that thought that you could get him to impregnate you and he'd have to pay Child's support until your parasite turns eighteen." Said Lauren harshly to Mitchie over the phone._

**_End of flashback_**

Mitchie still couldn't believe some of the same things that was said to her over the phone.

She wasn't a gold digger and she never would sleep with someone and just to get pregnant and try and trap them and make them giver her money.

Mitchie knew she wasn't a whore or a slut and that what her baby's father's mother said about her wasn't true but it still hurt to be called those things by her baby's other grandmother.

Mitchie felt her eyes slowly start drift close as sleep slowly came to her.

* * *

**Few hours later (6:15am)**

Mitchie is still fast asleep setting at the breakfast bar with her head on her left arm that is on the breakfast bar dead to the world.

When her mother and stepfather come walking in to the big kitchen to get their day started.

Connie and Ethan looked around the kitchen and saw Mitchie asleep on the breakfast bar with pickles and an empty tube of ice-cream and a blue paperback book.

They knew right then that Mitchie got hungry some time during the night and came down stairs to fix the craving she had.

They smiled at her and then they walked over to her.

They knew that it was time to wake her up she had to get ready for school.

They also knew she would want to watch Hot Tunes before she got ready for school.

They made their way over to Mitchie and stopped near her.

They saw that the blue paperback book said Mitchie's songs on it and that surprised them.

They decided not to ask questions about that for now.

Ethan grabbed the empty ice-cream tube and empty pickle jar and took them to throw away.

While Connie gently woke her pregnant daughter by shaking her shoulder and saying.

"Mitchie honey it's time to wake up for school." Said Connie as she shock her daughter's shoulder a few times.

Mitchie woke up with a start and looked around the big kitchen and saw her stepfather throwing away her trash from early this morning and her mother standing next to her with her had on her shoulder.

Mitchie realized that her mother shaking her is what woke her.

"Umm...Mm.. good morning mom and Ethan. What time is it?" asked Mitchie yawning as she stretched her tired mussels to wake herself all the way up.

"Morning sweetie and its 6:18 am. How long have you been in here?" asked Connie sweetly to her daughter Mitchie.

"Well I can in here after I got done throwing up in the bathroom this morning to eat something before I went back to bed. I guess I fell asleep in here." Said Mitchie as she hugged her mother good morning.

"Okay just wondering sweetie" said Connie smiling at her daughter.

"Hey mom can you turn on the TV it about time for hot tunes to be on please." Asked Mitchie as she got a glass of water and set back down in the set she sleep in last night.

Connie rolled her eyes and turned on the TV in the kitchen and turned it to the channel hot tunes came on.

_Hello and good morning viewers of Hot Tunes. Everyone here at Hot Tunes hope's you are having a good morning right now._

_So first thing we have to talk about this morning is Country's music's young Princess aka Selena Black will be on Ellen DeGeneres show today along with her twin brother Nate Black and his band mates Shane Gray and Jason Allen from the popular band Connect 3._

_We have been told by the country star that she has an announcement to make today on Ellen._

_So we will have to wait and see what she has to say._

_In other news Shane Gray walked off set during the middle of shooting the bands new single "paranoid". It's not been said as to why he did it, but these past four months he has become a bad boy to the press and everyone one else._

_What happened to make Shane Gray change so much who knows, but hopefully he will change back to his old self soon?_

_What will happen with Shane Gray? Who knows…?_

Mitchie turned the TV off and eat the eggs that her mother had made her while she was watching Hot Tunes along with some apple juice.

Few mins later Mitchie finished her breakfast and kiss her mother on the check after thanking her for fixing her breakfast.

Than Mitchie made her way up to her room to get ready for school.

Camp Rock***** Camp Rock*******Camp Rock***************Camp Rock ***

* * *

A/N: more to come hope this chapter was okay. Next chapter we are with Selena black and connect three. There will be no Mitchie in the next chapter sorry guys but she will be back promise guys. Hope you keep reading this story. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. More soon.


End file.
